Déjame decirte
by Misao-chan M
Summary: Un one-shot de MA muy triste.Misao camina por el bosque buscando en su memoria y preguntandose porq Aoshi se fue, ¿volvera? REVIEWS!


DÉJAME DECIRTE  
  
By: Misao-chan  
  
DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE:  
  
A Kao!! Mi mejor amiga que siempre se que puedo contar contigo ^^ Te echo mucho de menos y espero que nos veamos pronto que si ti y sin hablar contigo nose cómo sobrevivo jajaj!! Y ojala sigamos siempre juntas KyMafe!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No creo que lo recuerdes, pero yo sí me acuerdo perfectamente. Recuerdo cada detalle, cada imperfección. Cada vez que me quedo en silencio intentando no pensar en nada, tu apareces en mi mente, e intento no pensar en ti. ¿Pero quién decide nuestros sueños? Y yo también sueño, con fantasías e ilusiones irrealizables.  
  
Soñaba que te encontraba e imaginaba tu regreso y quizás lo qué pasó fue tan sólo otro sueño más, dónde te despediste para siempre.  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa y húmeda del final del otoño, hacía frío. Yo estaba ahí de pie mirando a través de la ventana cómo las hojas caían de los árboles, lentamente, empujadas por el viento.  
  
Unas inocentes lágrimas resbalaban sobre mi cara cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el cristal de mi ventana.  
  
A lo lejos tu sombra, tu recuerdo y tu figura se movían entre los viejos árboles, aunque ya no sabía si era real o otra vez imaginaciones mías. Pasé la mano por el cristal apartando el vapor que se formaba por mi respiración en la ventana, y volvía a ver el bosque oscuro y vacío, solo.  
  
Me sequé las lágrimas, cogí mi chaqueta y salí a pesar de la lluvia y el frío que albergaba ahí fuera. Estuve caminando un tiempo y de repente me detuve en un viejo roble, dónde yo grabé tu nombre y él mío con la ilusión y esperanza de que con el árbol, nuestro amor creciera, pero no, sino que el árbol creció lustroso y nuestro amor pereció.  
  
Un día logré sacar los sentimientos que guardados tenía en mi corazón y decir: " Te Quiero" Pero tú, con mirada fría, no entendiste las palabras de un corazón enamorado y sólo pensaste que era una niña tonta que no sabía amar. Pero déjame decirte ahora que eso no es verdad, tu eras todo lo que yo soñaba y aún lo sigues siendo. Pero te marchaste sin dejarme tiempo a que te demostrara mis inocentes palabras de amor.  
  
Me fijaba en como la lluvia caía sobre mí y mis largos cabellos, pero no importaba, nada importa ya más que tú. Y me pregunté cómo me sigo preguntando, "¿es tal la obsesión de este amor que no puedo ni controlarlo?" Mis ilusiones y esperanzas desaparecieron, las respuestas a mis preguntas, tú te las llevaste contigo.  
  
Recuerdo cómo pensé en ti, tus ojos de un azul hielo profundo e intenso, los cabellos negros, que sobre tu cara, resplandecían esas suaves facciones, tus manos, tu cuerpo. Y parece extraño que después de tanto tiempo aún te recuerde, sabía que habías cambiado, y siempre aunque no pueda verte me acordaré de ti.  
  
No salen de mi mente las palabras que me dijiste al marcharte: " Lo siento Misao me voy para siempre. Adiós" Algo hubo en esa frase que me dijo que volverías, no se cómo ni cuándo pero vendrías a darme tu adiós final. Yo ni siquiera me digné a despedirme, me di la vuelta y eché a correr mientras sollozaba de rabia o... ¿amor? En el fondo mi corazón resonaba: " Nunca te olvidaré", pero estaba demasiado cansada o quizás dolida de que no me aceptaras, para que de mis labios salieran esas palabras.  
  
Pregunto cada día, cómo soy tan estúpida de quererte, esperar una llegada y un bonito final. Si te recuerdo y no te olvido es por qué no sales de mi mente en ningún momento. ¡Vuelve! Y da respuestas a esas preguntas que lanzo al vacío ignoradas por la oscuridad. ¡Vuelve! Y no me dejes dudando, para que al verte pueda afirmar qué te he olvidado. Aunque eso sólo signifique mentir y ocultar una vez mas la verdad.  
  
No sé en que momento de aquella noche me abracé fuertemente a mis rodillas, apoyé mi cabeza sobre ellas y cerré mis ojos entumecidos, pronuncié una sola palabra: tu nombre y me quedé profundamente dormida. Solamente sé que cuándo volví a entreabrir los ojos me sentí arropada por una presencia que me daba calor y confianza. Miré a esa persona y vi que eras tú, que habías vuelto, por mí. Pero nunca supe si otra vez mi amor y esperanza volvieron a engañarme, pues se me cerraron los ojos delicadamente y pronuncié con una dulzura imaginable: " Te Quiero"  
  
Y me contradigo a todo lo escrito diciéndote que vuelvas aunque te vea entre mis lágrimas y sólo un instante, si es que vuelves por mí.  
  
Piensa en mí...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
N.d.A:  
  
Hello!! Aquí toi otra vez con otros 2 fics por ahí empezados y yo haciendo más cosas nuevas.  
  
Bueno este es un one-shot triste de M/A mi especialidad!!! Jajaj!!!  
  
Alomejor se parece un poco a el primero que escribí de "Sin tu amor" y si es así sorry!!! U.U Espero que no y que les haya gustado.  
  
EN realidad lo escribí para un concurso y espero haber quedado en buen puesto weeee!! Cuando lo sepa os lo cuento oki?? Jeje!!  
  
Aunque es MUY MUY corto, perdónenme y dejen review oki??? PORFIS!!!  
  
Me voi yap. BYES Y KISSES!!  
  
Y agradecimientos:  
  
A toda entera la pagina de fanfiction (especialmente a la sección de Rurouni Kenshin) por ser una pagina donde gente de edades y países distintos escribimos, leemos, dejamos reviews y somos todos muy majos!!! Jejeje!! 


End file.
